


Allure

by xLonelyDreamerx



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Dark Magic, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: 𝐀𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞. 𝗪𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐑𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧, 𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐀𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐚 𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐛





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many years pass, Amelia doesn't think she will ever understand the true depth of the Godfrey family. Olivia had happily left with her one and only son who had unfortunately returned back home, and hadn't even given a thought to her other offspring.

For some reason, Roman had spent most of his summer with his cousin, Letha, which resulted in one of the happiest summers of Amelia’s life. With Olivia being too busy with herself and no longer in sour mood with Roman’s behaviour, Amelia was free to do whatever she wanted and had the chance to spend most of her summer with Shelley blissfully together. 

“Hi love,” Amelia smiles upon seeing Shelley coming slowly in the kitchen. “I’ve made us both some caprese salad with whipped ricotta.” Shelley smiles back and follows behind as Amelia brought the two dishes to the living room. Usually, she wasn’t allowed to seat with the Godfreys. As Olivia had explained a few years back to a young Shelley, “Servants have no place to our table”

“You don’t mind, do you?” She gestures the empty seat beside her and Shelley shakes her head furiously. “Alright, alright” She laughes. Amelia knew Shelley was a sweetheart but a part of her will always expect some transformation; she wouldn’t be surprised if one day she woke up and the sweet girl was replaced with someone cold, someone crueller.

It had happened with Roman, the moment he left the pre-teen years.

It had happened with J.R who one night had taken a gun and had chosen to alter their lives forever.

So you see, it takes one moment for something to trigger a person to change.

There had not been a day when she didn’t miss J.R, Amelia was certain their lives would be different – better, especially for the darling Shelley.

Shelley makes a small noise which gets Amelia’s attention. The younger girl indicated her lips with a frown and the brunette forced herself to smile. “No, I’m not sad.”

Shelley pouts and pushes away her plate before crossing her arms.

She rolla her eyes, not in the mood to argue. “Alright, fine, you got me. You’re always so smart, Shelley.”

Shelley’s pouty face brightena up at the compliment and not for the first time Amelia feels pity for the younger girl. It just wasn’t how Olivia favoured Roman for everything, while Amelia knew he loved Shelley, she doubted he could ever understand the pain of neglect his younger sister must be feeling.

“It’s just… summer is over…” She pushes around few tiny pieces of tomatoes left and right – it was a bad habit she had carried from her childhood to be playing with her food. “And everything is right back in order I guess.”

Shelley types and a minute later a voice is heard. “Are you sad that Roman is back?”

She almost choked. “Why would you say that?”

Shelley types again fast. “You were happier last week when he wasn’t here.”

“I-it’s not that.” Amelia lies. “It’s just, now with your mother remaining at home like a cat, Jonathan can’t hang out with us”

Shelley looks down as she types hesitantly this time, “Do you want me to talk to her?”

Her eyes widened and immediately said “No!” She could already imagine Olivia’s reaction if she were to find out that the grocery boy had been spending his summer in her house with her servant and her daughter.

“I’ll see him again when your mother sends me out.” Amelia reassures her.

It wasn’t that Olivia didn’t allow her to go out on her own, but there had always been certain limitations and rules along with her upbringing. Amelia wasn’t allowed to form friendships with anyone who wasn’t approved by Olivia, her mouth and ears were shut when it came to everything that were happening within the Godfrey family, and of course for every activity she should always require Olivia’s permission first.

“So, tomorrow’s the first day at school!” Amelia says with a chipper tone, changing the subject. “Are you excited?”

Shelley tilts her head from side to side, which made her frown. “Why so?”

Shelley typed before the automated voice said, “People.”

She made a face, half regretting even asking.

“Well, that’s because they don’t understand you. Just ignore them like I do. And when you come back we can have a girl's night." She winks before gently bopping her nose, resulting in a soft blue glow

The younger girl grins and claps her hands together, almost jumping up and down from excitement. “Besides, think of all the cool books you’ll have to show me.”

Shelley honours her with a sympathetic smile, and a stroke of her hand but Amelia swallows down the feeling of envy; she was already lucky enough Olivia had allowed her to be tutored for a couple of years, she should stop longing for the deep education she wasn’t allowed to have. Olivia had already given her the basics and ‘everything a servant needed to know’. Roman used to lend her his books and even explained some of the things he had done at school. But that was before he started shaving and pretending he was a man.

“Have you thought of what you’re gonna wear?”

There's a pause before Shelley raises her tablet and presents a picture of an outfit on a mannequin. Amelia nods slowly. “Interesting, I only wish you would allow yourself to wear more colour.” As someone who was forced to wear the ugly grey uniform Olivia had forced her employees to wear, Amelia never missed a moment to wear something bright when she was allowed to have free time.

Shelley shrugs nonchalantly as she grabs a huge spoonful of salad

Velma, one of Olivia’s oldest maids comes bustling into the living room, carrying dirty clothes

She gasps at the sight of them, before moving one hand on her hip and started to scolding. “Olivia will slaughter you like a pig, Lia”

Shelley trembles and automatically the other brunette strokes her arms, glaring at the older woman who was being careless with her words. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt us.” She tells her smugly, smirking at Shelley whose breathing was returning back to normal.

Velma press her lips together with disapproval. “You’re an adult, Lia, you should think and act as such.”

She smiles cheekily “You do that for the both of us”

The older woman huffs and her hand goes back to the bile of clothes she was struggling to support.

Amelia gets up and walks over wordlessly as she took half the clothes in her arms. Velma nods curtly, her voice beaming with satisfaction. “Much better. Follow me”

Amelia bows and politely says in a mocking tone, “Yes, m’am” which gets her a playful shove from the other woman.

“Honey, put the rest of my food in fridge please.”

Shelley nods silently without looking at her. She bits her lip, knowing Velma had ruined the good mood but the older woman was only looking out for her. Besides, she was right; Amelia should stop forgetting her place, she wasn’t J.R’s charity case anymore or Roman’s friend. She was one of the staff and should behave accordingly for her own good

Many people considered her lucky that instead of kicking her out when her mother died, the Godfreys had not only kept her around but also given her (a limited) education and work. They ignored the fact that her mother had worked for the family her entire life or that the only reason Amelia stayed was due to the long dept she had. In their eyes, she ought to be content with being allowed even the tiny piece of their glorious lives.

If everything went as planned , however, this year would be her last with the Godfreys and hopefully in Hemlock Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dreams last night are a muddle. She dreams of rain and summer, of unfamiliar shapes until her minds finally creates something recognizable. 

She’s feeling warm, comforted, and  _ loved _ . Lying beside Roman, she feels as if all her worries are gone. She dreams on and imagines walking in a park, acknowledging the appreciative and jealous glances of other women before they’re suddenly transported to the river, strolling near the water carelessly.

It used to be their place to go to. Shelley always loved it and Roman loved whatever made his sister happy. Amelia had been just glad to be away from the mansion and Olivia’s judgmental gaze.

In the dream, Amelia feels her body floating along on a happy cloud, filling with a sense of supreme joy and fulfilment. Soon a great light comes down low to meet them and touch their faces. She turns around to say something to Roman but finds her mother instead. 

“Mom?” her voice sounds strange, even to her. Her mother looks sad but that’s nothing particularly new to her. For the short term, she had known her mother, she constantly had the image of a sad looking woman; tall and beautiful with a perfect olive skin, but not even her beauty could cover the hard lines on her face or the feverish look in her eyes.

She looks for Roman – a habit she had not shaken yet – but the light blinds her and the image dissolves only for her to be met with a soft fabric.

“ _ Are you insane _ ?”

Amelia takes the pillow that was thrown at her and sets it under her head as she shifts to a find a more comfortable position. 

“What is it this time?” She mumbles, burying her face into the pillow

Velma leans down and speaks slowly as if she was a child. “It’s almost 7:30.”

“Hmm”

“Amelia!”

“What!?” She sits up roughly and glares at the other woman. Her head is throbbing and her throat feels dry, she’s in no mood for a fight. “Look, I stayed up all night washing Roman’s old and new clothes, I deserve to rest.” 

She lets herself fall down, almost moaning at the beautiful feeling of the bed, but Velma has other plans in mind. She straightens her back and raises one elegant eyebrow. “Then I guess the Godfreys should eat their own skin for breakfast”

“I won’t judge their diet.” Amelia murmurs and hugs the pillow tightly, before the woman’s words actually began to process in her head.

The Godfreys 

Breakfast

School

Her eyes snap open and she jumps out of the bed quickly, throwing the sheets carelessly on the floor as if they were on fire, “Fuck!”

“There you go!” Velma exclaims, eyes widened with impatience, not moving from her spot. Amelia could feel the woman’s eyes burning holes in the back of her head. “How did this even happen?!”

“I don’t know!” She snaps, looking through her old clothes. She finally finds a uniform she was supposed to wash but she had no time to find her clean one. “Olivia wanted me to wash all of Roman’s clothes in hand because apparently the washing machine ruins the good fabric.”

“Didn’t she buy new ones?”

“I don’t know how she thinks, ok?”Amelia grabs an scrunchie from the nightstand and wears it on her wrist so she can tie her hair later. “Ready”

“I have already set the table and made a coffee for Gargamel.” 

Amelia chuckles at the nickname and even though Velma’s face is still stern, the brunette could see a faint smirk.

“You go and wake up the brats, okay?” She nods and moves towards the door but Velma stops her and stresses out. “Makes sure they’re ready.”

“Okay, okay”

Ever since Annette quit, the older woman was on the edge. Amelia couldn’t blame her of course, Annette’s empty spot meant more work for them but Velma was concerned about their remaining place in the household. Amelia had rolled her eyes at her concerns. Olivia wouldn’t fire them – Velma had been working for the Godfreys too long, almost as long as her mother had, and although she didn’t live in the house with them, Olivia would rather not look for a new maid. Not when it was so hard to find people who actually minded their own business. As for herself, Olivia loved tormenting her too much to ever get rid of her. 

“Shelley? Sweetheart? I’m coming in!”

Thankfully, the younger girl was already up and dressed. Amelia sighed in relief and exclaims, “That’s why you’re my favourite!”

Shelley giggles silently and types as Amelia goes to gather her wig. “I was waiting for you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I overslept.” She brushes the wig with her fingers before placing it carefully on Shelley’s head.

“Secret?”

She smiles. “Secret”

Unfortunately, Roman’s part doesn't go as smoothly. Amelia shouldn’t have expected anything less, but one should always be optimistic. 

She knocks the door and predictably doesn’t receive any answer. When she enters, she finds Roman still asleep, half drooling over his white sheets. She presses her lips together as she glances over his naked chest, feeling her cheeks warming up. She doesn’t understand how he's able to withstand the cold. She needed to wear two shirts every night with how freezing the house could get during autumn. 

She takes a deep breath – emotionally preparing herself - before walking over his bed; it was unfair how the incarnation of Satan could look so angelic. “Roman?” She hisses, shaking his arm gently. When she gets no response, her hold becomes firmer and the shaking quicker. “Roman!”

He only grunts and turns his back on her. With a roll of her eyes, she raises her voice a bit higher. “Roman, you have to go to school.  _ Roman _ !”

He raises a hand in the air and waves as if she was an annoying bug. She looks around the room, disgusted with how messy it was – she would have to clean it later – and her eyes land at the digital stereo. She inhales sharply and looks at Roman’s sleeping form with panic.

Thoughtlessly, Amelia grabs the sheet and rips it away from Roman, which immediately earns a whine, that she didn’t hear because of her screech. 

“What the heck?!” She shut her eyes tightly and drops the sheet, before turning away. 

“Has anyone told you your voice could make a deaf’s ears bleed?” 

In any other day, she would have retorted but there were more important matters to handle. “Why the hell are you sleeping naked?”

“Are you really  _ surprised _ ?”

“Usually you wear underwear! Jesus!”

“Unless…” Amelia gulps upon feeling his presence against her back. “You wanted to catch me.”

“Roman,” she warns, her voice low and threatening. “When I open my eyes and turn around, you better cover yourself, got it?”

He doesn’t respond but she still waits for a few seconds before she turns and opens her eyes slowly only to see naked skin. She glances down and breathes in relief at the sight of the sheet wrapped around his torso. She looks up, once again hating how freakingly tall he was. Although she was short, Roman always had the advantage to make everyone in the room feel small. 

“Breakfast will be ready in few minutes.” She tells him tightly, holding back from shouting upon seeing his smirk expanding on his face. 

“I hope you didn’t throw away the underwear you found in the laundry last night.”

This time she couldn’t help glaring at him. “Don’t worry Roman, your girl won’t have to worry about walking around the town naked.” She crosses her arms and eyes up and down his state with a sneer of disgust. “Although, you’d probably match.”

With that, she turns around and storms outside, ignoring the sound of his chuckles and once again feeling annoyed at how easily he could get under her skin. 

* * *

When she enters the kitchen, Olivia is glaring at her as if she was at fault for her son’s tardiness. “Did you not wake him in time?”

“I-I did m’am I just-“

“I slept late”

She jumps at the sound of his voice, placing a hand above her heart. Creeping up on people was another talent of Roman’s. 

Olivia pauses, placing her coffee down as she gives her son a pointed stare. “Well you shouldn’t. It’s your first day at school; you should have saved your energy”

“Whatever you say dear Mother” Roman scows but takes a seat beside Shelley who was staring at her plate quietly. 

The doorbell rings and Amelia waits impatiently to be excused. When Olivia finally nods with a wave of her hand, she runs to the doorstep like an eager dog.

She inhales and smoothes with her hand over her plain dress. Everything to appear cool and calm

She opens the door and there he was-

Her memory had done him no justice. She had forgotten how curly his hair was, framing his handsome face quite well, or the depth of his brown eyes, reminding her of a doe. In Jonathan’s charm there was a touch of boyish innocence and purity, unlike Roman’s bluntly sensual and seductive handsomeness.

“Hi”

“Hey”

She wishes she could command her heart to  _ slow down _ . She hates how nervous she feels, how evident it is that she  _ cares _ . 

“I’m… um, I brought the groceries” He raises forward the bags as if it to prove it, and his eyes dart around, making sure they were alone.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for school?”

He takes a step and suddenly their faces are close,  _ too close, _ she thinks. There’s a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of bitterness and longing. She longs for what she cannot have. She wants the summer to return, wants the carelessness and hushed whispers they shared in the dark – too late at night. When his hands would touch hers, where time had no meaning for either of them, where reality could not touch them.

“Well,” His nervousness disappears for a moment and his lips part into a smile, so bright it reminds her of the sun. “I thought I should do one last delivery for my favourite customer.”

She feels herself blush and forces not to lose eye contact – she could never look someone in the eye without feeling nervous. She swallows and raises an eyebrow, a playful smile on her lips to hide how flustered she was. “Oh?”

“I didn’t know my mother was so famous in the grocery store.”

Roman’s voice is like a cold bucket of water, breaking whatever spell they were under.

She turns around only to find him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes cold and empty were a contrast to his mocking smile.

Jonathan looks between them and ran a hand through his messy locks. “Hey Roman, eh, yeah, customer's always right, y’know?” He glances back at her and Amelia points with her eyes towards the door. He catches the message with a nod and clears his throat. “Anyway, I gotta go. See you at school? Maybe? Bye.”

His awkward exit is like a jolt of electricity that jerks her awake. Another reminder that in the end of the day, he’s still a seventeen year old, still a child in her eyes and she should have known better, better than to let her heart get caught up in another mess.

Even after he leaves, Roman doesn’t say anything, choosing to remain silent. 

She knew what he was doing. His eyes had always been her weak spot for Amelia; there was always something intimidating, they demanded complete attention. It was a trick he had been doing ever since they were kids. She always cracked under his pressure.

“What?” She snaps with a defensive tone, copying his posture. A part of her wants to shrink back and apologize for whatever she had done to bother him. It was always easier to ask for forgiveness than to look for understanding. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, however, she was twenty and was slowly getting tired of being walked over. 

No wonder Velma was worried for her. She was worried that she would become the next Annette.

_ If only _

“The kid you were talking to,” he jerks his head at the direction to the door, glaring at the spot. “Who was it?”

She frowns, holding back an eye roll. If he wasn’t so self centered and actually paid some attention around him, he would know. “You literally go to the same school.” At his frown, she continued, “You’re in the same class!” 

He draws himself away from the wall, and walks close to her. She raises her head slightly, to show she was not affected by his attempt to intimidated her. He knew how uncomfortable she was with having a little to non personal space. 

“I better not see him again.”

Last year, she would have nodded and ducked her head with a quiet apology but even though Jonathan is literally the forbidden fruit, just the thought of not talking to him again – of not  _ seeing _ him almost causes her to panic.

“Why not?” The voice that replies is too calm, too indifferent, almost as if it wasn’t her own. “He’s a delivery boy, his job is to  _ deliver _ the groceries.”

His smile is thin and sharp. “Deliver.” The word rolls slowly, mockingly. “And do we pay for the grocery or is your whoring enough to satisfy him?”

She uncrosses her arms and glares at him. He almost seems excited by her fury but one could never be sure with Roman. 

“You have a lot of nerve to criticise me when you were fucking that hooker in your car yesterday.”

“Aren’t you a peeping tom?” He snorts, amused by her. “If you wanted to join, you were free to do so.”

His joke only serves to anger her further. “Oh yeah? What if Shelley had seen you? You were our ride. Would you have told her to wait?”

Any trace of entertainment vanishes at the mention of his sister and before he could speak, she tells him, “But of course, when it comes to your dick not even Shelley is enough to stop you.”

“You better watch your mouth-“

“Or what?” She hisses, daring him to do anything 

“Darling.” The two blink as Olivia’s voice fills the room. Her eyes dart between the two of them before settling on Roman. “Your sister is waiting. You don’t want to be late”

Roman nods, his Adam’s apple bobbing once before he tears his gaze away from her. 

He calls for Shelley who comes quickly and gives her a smile before she goes. Roman shuts the door loudly, leaving Amelia to deal with Olivia whose attention is currently solely on her.

_ God help her _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who said they enjoyed the story.  
I hope you liked this chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Should I drop this? I know the show ended years ago, so I have idea if anyone's interested


End file.
